Pour toi
by Laxenia
Summary: Encore un one shot. Hermione reçoit une lettre d'amour mais ignore qui en est l'auteur...


L'histoire se déroule après le tome 5, pendant la sixième année scolaire...Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent.

Le dortoir était silencieux. Toutes les Gryffondors de sixième année dormaient à poings fermés. Au même instant, au dortoir des garçons, l'un d'eux n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et répétait avec ferveur :

"Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche !"

Lavande Brown s'éveilla au son d'un bruit étrange. Elle entendait un hibou hululer doucement. Ecartant les rideaux de son lit, elle vit une lettre par terre et un éclair blanc filer par la fenêtre. Etonnée, elle se leva pour ramasser le morceau de parchemin. Ne pouvant le lire, elle prit sa baguette et l'alluma pour tenter de voir à qui s'adressait la lettre.

Deux mots seulement étaient inscrits : pour Hermione. Lavande ne put s'empêcher de glousser hystériquement, se demandant qui avait bien pu l'envoyer. Sûrement pour lui parler d'amour. Elle se précipita non pas au chevet de la principale concernée mais à celui de sa meilleure amie, Parvati Patil. Lavande la réveilla en la secouant.

"Regarde, regarde ce que Granger a reçu !" Lança-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Parvati bailla longuement avant de réaliser ce que son amie venait de dire. Lavande lui montra la lettre en lui demandant à voix basse qui avait assez de pitié pour vouloir fréquenter Hermione. Elle était tellement ... Hermione ! Les deux amies ne trouvaient pas vraiment d'autres mots pour la qualifier.

Soudain un rideau s'ouvrit brusquemment face à elles et une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés émergea.

"Vous pouvez pas baisser d'un ton ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir si c'est possible !" Grogna Hermione.

Lavande et Parvati ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en la regardant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes parfois !" Se dit Hermione en soupirant.

La jeune sorcière apperçut la lettre qui était toujours dans les mains de Lavande. Surprenant son regard, Lavande gloussa de plus belle. Hermione commençait à être de plus en plus énervée par son attitude. Aussitôt, elle eut l'intuition qu'elle était mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette histoire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"Demanda Hermione intriguée en montrant la lettre du doigt.

"Tu vois bien que c'est une lettre."Ricana Lavande.

"Elle t'es destinée." Lâcha Parvati.

"Donne la moi, alors !" Ordonna Hermione.

"On la lit d'abord et puis peut-être qu'après..."

"_Accio lettre _!"

Hermione, maintenant franchement énervée l'avait interrompue en employant les grands moyens: elle avait utilisé sa baguette. Elle la gardait toujours sous son oreiller au cas où. Les derniers événements lui avait appris à se montrer prudente. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de savourer sa victoire rien qu'en voyant les têtes désappointées de Lavande et Parvati.

" Elles sont trop curieuses!" Se disait Hermione.

Elle examina à son tour la lettre, intriguée. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'écriture. Les trois jeunes filles entendirent alors une voix ensommeillée à la porte de leur chambre. C'était Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites une pyjama party ?" Demanda la rouquine .

"Non." Repondit Hermione." Viens voir ce que j'ai reçu !"

Parvati et Lavande se levèrent pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny. Ces dernières lancèrent un regard tellement noir aux deux autres qu'elles s'arrêtèrent net au beau milieu de la pièce. Le regard voulait clairement dire " réunion privée, défense de déranger!"

" Tu ne vas quand même pas faire des cachoteries, Hermione. Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part ! Nous sommes quand même tes meilleures amies." Minauda Lavande.

"Tu parles !" Rétorqua Hermione.

"Je suis sûre que certaine personnes paieraient cher pour avoir de telles informations." Menaça Lavande.

"Tu penses à quelqu'un commeRita Skeeter ? "Répondit Hermione." Moi, je suis sûre qu'une certaine personne serait content de savoir ce que vous faites toutes les deux la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que vous êtes censées être couchées...

"Tu n'oserais pas!" Glapit Lavande.

"Essaie un peu pour voir !" Répondit innocemment Hermione.

Dans un élan de dignité, Lavande prit Parvati par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre en lançant:

" Viens ! Je vois que personne ne veut de nous ici !"

Hermione et Ginny ne purent se retenir longtemps et explosèrent de rire devant la sortie théâtrale de Lavande. Elles ne la prenaient jamais au sérieux. Hermione eut un geste qui signifiait que Lavande l'énervait énormément depuis quelques temps.

"Parfois, j'aimerais changer de chambre pour venir dans la tienne." Soupira-t-elle." C'est toujours la même histoire avec elles.

Revenons à quelque chose de plus intéressant ! Qu'est-ce qu' il y a dans cette lettre ? Qui te l'a envoyée ?" Demandait Ginny impatiente deconnaître tous les détails.

"Rien." Soupira Hermione.

"C'est faux, regarde !" S'exclama Ginny.

En effet, des mots venaient de s'inscrire en lettres dorées. Ginny la tendit à Hermione sans la lire ce qu'elle apprécia énormément. C'était un sortilège. Comme la lettre avait trouvé son véritable destinataire, elle s'était révélée, montrant son texte. Hermione le lut une première fois pour elle-même, puis une deuxième fois à haute voix pour que Ginny puisse en prendre connaissance car seul le véritable destinataire pouvait la lire. Elle commençait ainsi :

Pour toi,

Tu es le soleil de ma vie qui m'illumine, me réchauffe depuis six ans déjà. A tes côtés, je me sens en sécurité. A tes côtés, je me sens plus fort mais aussi plus faible à la fois. Tu as découvert mes secrets les plus terribles. Nous avons combattu ensemble l'année dernière. Tu m'as aidé tellement de fois que je n'arrive plus à les compter. Bref, tu as toujours été là pour moi même dans les pires épreuves, quand tout le monde m' abandonnait. Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'appui de mes parents, mais c'est toi qui a été ma lumière, mon phare, mon point de repère pendant la tempête.

Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, tu es la plus belle à mon coeur. Ta seule présence suffit à me rendre heureux. Quand Ron te taquine, je suis obligé de serrer les poings pour ne pas lui casser la figure. Quand C'est Rogue, j'aimerais pouvoir lui rendre au centuple. Quand il ne se déchaîne sur toi, il le fait sur moi. Dans ces cas-là, je suis soulagé que tu sois épargnée.

Pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi. Je suis prêt à traquer les Mangemorts pour te voir sourire, à affronter Voldemort à mains nues rien que pour t'entendre rire. Pour toi, je suis prêt à faire des folies mais je ne suis que moi. Tout le monde me connaît pour ce que je parais être mais toi seule me connaît pour ce que je suis vraiment.

Enfin, j'ose te le dire, te l'écrire: je t'aime. Ne t'effraies pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis incapable de t'en faire. Si tes sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes, surtout ne le montre pas. Détruis cette lettre et n'en parlons plus. Te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te parler serait pour moi un enfer car j'aurais perdu ma lumineuse Hermione et je serais dans le noir pour l'éternité.

A toi pour toujours, quelqu'un qui t'aimait, qui t'aime et qui t'aimera pour la vie.

" Oh que c'est beau... " Murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux

"Oui." Répondit Hermione avec une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

"Qui ça peut-être à ton avis ?"

"J'en sais rien." Répondit franchement Hermione.

"Tu n'as pas une petite idée?" Insista la rouquine.

"Non."

Ginny voulait absolument savoir qui était l'auteur de la lettre. Elle déclara aussitôt que l'admirateur, comme elle l'appelait, ne pouvait être que dans la classe d'Hermione. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Elles dressèrent alors une liste des garçons de Gryffondor de sixième année puis les éliminèrent les uns après les autres selon des critères précis. Ce n'était pas Ron, elle en étaient sûres.

Le dernier nom à rester sur la liste était Harry. Hermione pria silencieusement pour que ce soit vraiment lui. Ce serait si merveilleux ! Au cours de la bataille contre Voldemort, pendant la cinquième année, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait de réels sentiments pour lui. Pas seulement de l'amitié mais aussiun amour naissant. En début d'année, elle l'avait aidé à supporter la disparition de son parrain et s'était ainsi beaucoup rapprochée de lui.

Ginny, convaincue que s'était bien lui mais ne connaissant pas encore les sentiments d'Hermione pour lui, 'décortiqua' la lettre en mettant la lumière sur les événements sous-entendus.

" Le parchemin doit venir de chez Zonko, il est ensorcelé ! Tu sais très bien que Ron, Harry et Neville y passent la majeure partie de leur temps !" Argumenta Ginny." Tu connais 'les secrets terribles' d'Harry: Son premier face à face avec tu-sais-qui, sa cicatrice, la mort de ses parents. Tu l'as aidé à remonter la pente à la mort de son parrain. Tu sais très bien que Rogue le déteste, le hait carrément. Tout ce qu'il te dit est vraiment très beau. On ne m'a jamais rien dit de tel auparavant !"

Hermione sourit, soulagée d'un poids énorme. Enfin elle savait qu' Harry l'aimait, c'était son plus grand rêve qui venait de se réaliser. Le bonheur semblait illuminer le visage de la jeune fille. Ginny l'enviait.

Lavande et Parvati rentrèrent dans la chambre. Ginny repartit dans la sienne en gardant le sourire. Hermione voyait très bien que Lavande mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions et se retenait à grand peine. Hermione se rendormit paisiblement après avoir caché sa lettre sous son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune sorcière descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle avait fait un effort de coiffure et s'était un peu maquillée. Peu de temps après, Harry et Ron descendirent à leur tour en discutant gaiement. Hermione les rejoignit et les salua. Ils parlèrent pendant cinq minutes puis comme Ron se décidait à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Hermione retint Harry par le bras en lui demandant de rester car elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux près de la cheminée. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du feu en prétendant qu'elle avait un peu froid.

" Ca fait six ans qu'on se connaît tous les deux."Commença Hermione."C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, attentioné avec les autres, généreux et j'en passe. Depuis quelques temps, je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi qui me dépassait complétement. J'ai réussi à prendre du recul et à faire le point sur mes sentiments pour toi. Maintenant je peux te dire sans crainte que je t'aime de tout mon coeur."

" C'est vrai ?" Demanda Harry abasourdi.

" Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie !"

" J'avais vraiment peur de n'être qu'un ami pour toi." Répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres." Tu m'as tellement soutenue pendant ce début d'année avec la mort de mon parrain ! Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là. Puisque tu me l'as dit de vive voix, je crois que c'est à mon tour. Je t'aime."

Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui donner. Main dans la main, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Ron. Ils n'entendirent pas un soupir de résignation monter de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons.Neville, assit sur les marches, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'avait espéré.

Dans un accés de courage, il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione en lui écrivant une lettre anonyme. Il avait utilisé un hibou blanc de l'école. Il tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'au moins, sa lettre veanit de faire deux heureux. Neville se ressaisit et descendit à son tour vers la Grande Salle en tentant de se compser un sourire. Seul comme d'habitude.


End file.
